Where I'm Supposed To Be
by Sober Hollywood
Summary: Camp Rock is over and Mitchie has never been the same since. But of course, true love will always find a way. Rated T just in case. Pairings unknown yet!


**HEY! This is Alex, the same author of Camp Rock 2: Our Time Is Here. This is actually sort of the same story, because I accidentally uploaded the wrong document last time (our freakin' internet wasn't working and I asked my BFF to upload it for me. She used the wrong file). I'm sorry for abruptly ending the other story, but I hope you'll like this one. of course, please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, settings, and lyrics in the story. Disney does. And the lyrics are owned by Hollywood Records. But I DO own the new storyline and new characters. **

**Chapter One: **

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you…_

The lyrics whirled around Mitchie Torres' head until she felt like crying. It had been exactly a month since Camp Rock ended, and she'd never felt the same way since. Usually when she wasn't sleeping or eating, she would just stare out the window in an endless pit of depression. Everyone was gone. Caitlyn had been traveling with her parents and helping in the cruise ship, Peggy and Ella were back in their homes, waiting to be sent back to boarding school, Lola was in art school in London, while Tess was in China, touring with her famous mother. And Shane? Well, he and the rest of Connect Three were currently stuck in Asia on an island with no cell service or internet connection, filming a movie with some Hollywood actress named Hannah. Mitchie tried not to think about the pretty girl Shane had spent the last month with, it just made her sick. Besides, she had more things to focus on: it was the first day of junior year.

"Mitchie?" Connie Torres pulled over and leaned towards Mitchie, who was sitting beside her up front. "We're here already." She nodded at the white building on their right, with the large WELCOME BACK TO MACKENZIE HIGH SCHOOL! Banner hanging over the balcony. "You better get going."

"Um, yeah." Mitchie grabbed her purple backpack, slung it over her shoulder, and planted a kiss on her mom's cheek. "Bye."

"Have a great year, sweetheart." Connie waved, put the car in reverse, and sped down the road. Mitchie waved until her mother was gone, then turned to the crowd of students chatting and walking into the school. Another year of being an outcast: the math geek's best friend and the insecure weirdo.

"MITCHIE!" Sierra Smith screamed, running towards Mitchie, who couldn't help thinking of Caitlyn when she saw her friend's neon yellow sweater and dark blue jumper. Sierra hugged Mitchie, and then said, "How was summer?"

"It was…" Mitchie was reminded of Shane. "Great. How was science camp?"

"Totally awesome." Sierra launched into a story of stargazing and the experiments she'd done, which Mitchie only listened to halfheartedly as they walked into school just as the bell rang. The girls turned towards their homeroom class when everyone started heading into the opposite direction: outside. "What?" Sierra said, surprised, and dragged Mitchie with her. As they were walking, Mitchie accidentally bumped into Amelia, the co-captain of the cheerleading squad and the most popular girl in their year. "Watch it, Torres!"

"Sorry." Mitchie looked down in embarrassment.

"It's a new year." Amelia put her hands on her hips as her posse of similarly dressed juniors came in closer behind her. "But you're still clumsy. So watch yourself, Fall-a Abdul, or I'll make trouble." She walked past Mitchie and Sierra and into the commotion outside, where a path parted to let her through.

Mitchie shrugged off Amelia's threat. She was used to being bullied. She and Sierra went outside with the rest of the school to see Principal Rogers standing beside a black limousine and what looked like a large orange-and-red bus. And beside the principal was a man with a receding hairline and a brown mustache. _And _beside this man was a teenager in a black leather jacket, furiously texting on his black iPhone. Girls in the crowd screamed when they saw him and realized who the guy in front of them was. Finally, the boy looked up. He had rock-star black hair and brown eyes and…_Oh my God._

Shane Gray was standing in the middle of the parking lot. With his Uncle Brown. With a black limo and a _Camp Rock tour bus._

Mitchie couldn't believe her eyes. Without thinking, she walked forward to the front of the crowd, ignoring Sierra's calls after her.

The principal was giving the students an announcement.

…So we coordinated with the camp to bring the school some advanced level of music education, and we decided to host the students of Camp Rock, together with their instructor, Mr. Brown." The students cheered, and as if on cue, campers poured out from the tour bus. And leading them was Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie screamed, her brain not functioning at all. She was too excited to see her old friend, wjho turned her head and gave an ear-splitting squeal.

"OH MY GOD, MITCHIE!" Caitlyn ran toward Mitchie and gave her a huge hug. "I didn't know you studied here!" Unaware of the students' shocked glances at her, Caitlyn dragged Mitchie towards the tour bus, where campers where shocked to see her and gave her a warm welcome.

"You know what they say," a snobby voice said behind her. "You can take the girl out of Camp Rock…"

Tess Tyler suddenly appeared, her skin tan, blonde hair in a ponytail, clad in a black-and-white dress. "But you can't take Camp Rock out of the girl." She hugged Mitchie, who, still completely on autopilot, hugged back.

"Mitchie?"

Tess released her and Mitchie turned around. Shane Gray was standing behind her, smiling in a way that was meant just for her, as if it was just the two of them in a Las Vegas chapel, about to be in wedded bliss. Around them, students were whispering. Amelia had a shocked, _Who-does-she-think-she-is? _glance on her face.

"Shane." Mitchie's voice was shaky. There were so many things she wanted to do—run to the girls' bathroom and cry her eyes out, hug him and say that she missed him, a lot of things her confused heart wanted to do. Unable to decide, Mitchie just stared at her boots. Fringed brown suede.

Shane took the cue. "I missed you." He quickly pulled Mitchie into a light hug, then quickly released her. Ever since camp had ended, somehow, things had never been the same. Was it because they hadn't spoken in a month, or maybe because Mitchie was jealous of Hannah, his bubbly, bouncy blonde co-star? Or maybe she _just didn't like him anymore?_

Mitchie looked back at him awkwardly. "Same here." They stared at each other in awkward silence for a few moments. Thankfully, Principal Rogers had started to herd the throng of curious students back inside, and she was looking at Mitchie and Shane with obvious dislike. "Miss Torres, I would appreciate it if you would get back to your class."

Her mind reentered her body. "Of course," Mitchie said quietly, stole a last glance at Shane, then walked back to Sierra, who was looking at her, wide-eyed, demanding for answers.


End file.
